Connor Lacey Trapped in Vestroia
Connor Lacey Trapped in Vestroia is the 1st YIFM/Bakugan crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a double episode with Connor Lacey meets Balto. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summery Connor Lacey and Pals were growing restless one stormy night and trying to think of something what to do to past the time. Henry sir-just they should get a storybook to read a story to get some sleep. However Pinkie Pie made a mistake and brought back a magical book and started to read the words that send our heroes to another dimension called Vestroia and got everyone separated. As our heroes are looking for each other, they came across some kids known as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers called Dan Kuso, Mira Clay, Ace Grit, Baron Leltoy, Jake Vallory, Fabia Sheen, Ren Krawler, Paige, Rafe, Spectra Phantom, Gunz Lazar, Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Julie Makimoto and Alice Gehabich and their Bakugan: Drago, Tigrerra, Aerogan, Nemus, Aranaut, Wolfurio, Reptak, Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Skyress, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Gorem, Wilda, Coredem, Boulderon, Roxtor, Hydranoid, Percival and Linehalt. Together they must help Connor and his friends escape from Vestroia and get back home safe and sound. Unfortunately Connor Lacey's old enemy Naare has returned to get her revenge on them. Will Connor's new friends save them from Naare in time or will it be the end of our heroes who are trapped in Vestroia forever? Plot It is a rainy day in Ireland, so the Ireland Rebel Alliance have a Trivia * Ryan F-Freeman and his friends, the Jungle Fury Rangers, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock (Pokémon), May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Naare will guest star in this film. * In this film, Ryan puts on Masqurade's mask and becomes Masqurade himself. * In this film, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the Bakugan and Evil Ryan has give Connor a gift of a Bakugan named * Naga, Hal-G, the Vexos, Twelve Orders, Barodius / Mag Mel, Coredegon, Exostriker, Slycerak and Mandibor will work with Naare in this film. * In this film, Naare has Bakugan * * * * * * Scenes * Opening/The team have an idea * Arrived at Vestroia/the team got separated * Going to find the others/Encountering Naare * / * Connor Lacey meets Maquerade/Masquerade reveals that he's Ryan F-Freeman * / * / * / * * * / * * Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer